


Little Sewer of Horrors

by Nears_my_boytoy



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blood, Disembodiment, Disembowlment, Dismemberment, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Necrophilia, Other, Smut, Torture Porn, Vore, clown, clownfuckers, coulrophilia, drool, fuck me clown daddy, horror kind of?, lots of gore, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nears_my_boytoy/pseuds/Nears_my_boytoy
Summary: Pennywise encounters his first clownfucker, he has a lil fun and then kills them.





	Little Sewer of Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disgusting. 
> 
> This is a fic that was partially written on a live broadcast! (With great difficulty). Hoorah! For anyone reading that was apart of it, thank you dearly!!!
> 
> Special thanks to @the-martianfox for contributing and giving me good af ideas for this fic. (disembowelment among others). @eyeballbun, and @literalslutforpennywise thnx y'all for watching! 
> 
> This is really fucking graphic, you have been warned. I noticed a severe lack of vore fics, and well... it's fucking Pennywise. Where they at y'all. 
> 
> There are no specific pronouns for my character, and here I refer to Pennywise as "it" because it's dehumanizing and that's my goal folks. 
> 
> If there's anything else I need to tag please let me know in a civil fashion.

In the mist that clouds the town of Derry, there is an evil waiting. Shrouded by fog, it watches children in yellow raincoats and red rain-boots jump in puddles, making their way across the streets in stride. It is unseen, unheard, for if it attempts to lure too many children at once, it can become overpowered. However, it can feed on their worst fears and manifest itself, separating the children is an easy task, kids are naive that way. 

Though it only needs one child every couple of days when it's fully awake in retrospect, it steals and collects for the later meals of it's long sleep cycle. Therefore, as more children begin to disappear, only few people pay mind, because it has the town under it's deadly spell. It feeds and thrives off of the fear of humankind, as well as their indifference to it. 

 

~~~~~

 

Post-rain, the walls of the tunnel have rusted, a faded metal tangy hue hangs in the air, along with your usual sewer smells. Piss and shit, respectively. The walls of the sewer pipes have adapted a green-ish hue to them, subject to the underlying slime underneath the surface of the water. It's an obvious unnerving setup, however not any more disgusting than the town of Derry at any rate.

A scurrying victim only pauses for a short moment before taking the consecutive few steps into the mouth of the tunnel walls. They are in a frenzy, it is obvious why when behind them follows a lumbering teenage boy with features that can only be described as unfortunate, his head sporting a freshly groomed mullet. He is alone, which is most unusual that he is not followed by other boys of his caliber. It would seem that he had caught someone from he vaguely knew, someone much smaller than he, while he was out for a calming stroll away from his father, his friends not present and his fists ready to explode against anything he thrust them upon as a result of festering anger. What a perfect target, he had thought as he recognized a person from school at some point in his life, though they had to be at least a few years older. It didn't affect his strong feelings of superiority.

Thus, there they were, Henry Bowers only just catching up and swiveling his head around before deciding that they must have fled inside the sewer tunnels. He pants as he runs to follow, but by now he is a few meters behind, the tunnels are too dark for him to see anything properly in front of him. 

The unfortunate target of his aggression hears him behind them, and it has deterred them from pausing for a moment to catch the breath that has escaped their lungs. Taking one giant step over a rusted bike wheel, they continue the treacherous journey further down the sewer pipes, unknowing where it ends, only where it begins and with no ambition to go out the way they came. There seems to be two separate entities waiting for a chance to appropriate a harmful encounter, one unbeknown and one apparently approaching. He's fast on his feet, but a slight advantage is held thanks to dense sewer water. They were a few meters ahead, with a little more effort they can continue to push ahead, so long as nothing should materialize to trip them as they run.

That being said, an unknown spectator is considering said materialization. trip the prey resulting in their pursuer catching up, there could potentially be more to feast on later should it capture them both. The risks could run too grave, seeing as the entrance is not far behind, there is an evident chance for escape.

Finally, the mouse has reached the extent of the sewers without much incident, meanwhile the cat lags behind. Alternatively, the spectator has decided to pursue the individuals separately. A cross of iron bars blocks the closest entryway, a feeling of dread overtakes them as they hear a bloodcurdling scream from not too far behind them. Worse yet, it is the recognizable voice of the pursuer. Nothing is scarier than hearing your enraged pursuer apparently in distress. It can only mean there is something much worse in tow.

The screaming continues for a time, a time which feels like years but could only be mere seconds. And then the screams are cut off abruptly, save for a faint sound of gurgling before silence ensues. The mental images are too much, the sound suggest he was obviously forced to choke on his own blood before his probable early gruesome demise.

Suddenly, there is a knocking sound, similar to dragging a heavy object across metal bars, depending on how fast you go is how many breaks between knocking sounds there are. The noise is slow and deliberate, a good three seconds between each knocking sound, though it is assumed to be barreling closer as it continues. And as it does, a soft hum of water in motion can be heard. Something is walking through the water, making it sway and splash in it's presence.

"F-floooaat..." There's a voice echoing around the walls of the tunnels. It's childlike, but there's something unnerving about the way it's delivered. The voice pitches at random intervals, as if it can't decide what pitch it should be using. Ultimately, a voice tone is what can make it or break it as far as the luring of food goes, thus the thing is constantly changing it's voice tone in preparation. It must seem trustworthy and friendly, though to others it has to be unnerving and frightening, or else the salt to the flavour is rather lacking.

All at once the noises cease, just as they were getting too close for comfort. Then a sudden rush of water is heard, like a tsunami of sewer water. The sound is so loud and ear piercing, the smell of disgusting water is so poignant as though it's directly been inhaled. Any moment now an assault of sewer water will take action. After a long moment, the sensations stop altogether.

A tentative eye opens, then the other. They hadn't realized they had squeezed their eyes closed until they were opening them, hoping for their hammering heart to cease it's unfortunate tapping against their ribs which feel like glass that could shatter at any given moment.

A low humming sound occurs behind the iron bar cage, a low almost growling, but it's shrill at the same time. Upon turning around, there is a a figure shrouded by darkness. All that can be seen is two big front teeth, the limited light supply filtering in to illuminate them, and upon further inspection, bright yellow eyes, like the eyes of a predator.

Before there is any tangible reaction, the iron bars clang as long, gloved fingers curl around the bars in a sudden action. Then the bars clang ever louder, the figure yanks and yanks at the iron bars but it does not budge, no matter how flimsy the screws holding it up seem to be. In retrospect, the figure could easily bend away the heavy iron, but it's always more fun to see your prey try and get away first.

The mouth that harbors the teeth behind the bars then expands, thousands of rows of sharp teeth glistening with saliva make themselves known. And suddenly it looks like it'll bite away at the iron bars to create a perfectly bite sized opening. Until in a single millisecond long blink of an eye, the figure is gone entirely.

A weight materializes on their shoulder. A quick glance observes a gloved hand there. A soft, hearty giggle. Turning around is not an option, for great fear of what'll be seen there. The hand sticks it's claws in the shoulder it leans on and spins them around anyway. And suddenly they're face to face with the the tallest clown they've ever seen. It's rows of teeth are grinning down at them viciously, drool dripping from the corners of it's mouth and bottom lip, falling like tendrils down it's chin to float in the water below.

This should be excessively menacing, and the clown's face suddenly changes, it's forehead furrowing in confusion. The scent that was previously radiating from this fresh body is now lacking. The clown's hands grip their neck and lift them, burying it's face in the groove between neck and shoulder. It lets out a strangled huff of air, feeling it's victim shiver in response. Despite the fact that it has them by their neck, squeezing it's hand around it to hear choking which only slightly delights it, the scent of fear has still not resurfaced as strong as it had been before. There's one scent overpowering it.

The clown cannot stop it's manhandling to investigate further for concern of losing more fear, however it must determine what new scent it's smelling. It's mind blows through the situation, wondering what it should do next. It thinks to itself how it just ate a good sized portion a few minutes earlier, leaving the rest to rot at the bottom of the sewers. Though it wasn't so tasty, it was a quick scare and it only ate children such as that when it's resources were scarce, it was fulfilling nonetheless. It didn't need more right this second, and perhaps it could persuade them to become scared even further should it leave them in there for awhile.

Still, it nagged on it's mind what scent it was smelling. It was unusual, it had certainly been on this planet far longer than it could process at a time, but it had still never encountered anything similar to this particular scent directed at it. If not fear, then what?

It let go of it's grip around their neck, resulting in them falling into the water before they had time to catch their breath. It reveled in this, but they were quick to get up and begin another coughing fit. It grabbed them by the front of the neck, one hand wrapped around under the chin and began dragging them through the mucky water, away from the bar entry where it was initially believed to be the only way towards another sewer entry.

The water was cold, along with the choking from their entire weight being dragged from their neck, shivers were racking their entire body, but even as it tugged harder at their neck and showed little mercy, the scent was amplified. It grew increasingly frustrated, it barely encountered situations where it had to work so fucking hard just for a meal to be scared of it. That usually just came naturally.

Upon reaching it's desired destination, it flung the body it dragged across the ground, watching as they landed a good distance away. Their cheek grazed the ground hard, a stinging sensation taking up the feeling in their face. Still, from across the distance it could smell no improvement. It grew increasingly angrier, it's tall limbering form towering as it stalked over. The anger was noticeable on it's face, it's face scrunched so it's lips puckered in a cute pouting face, and-

It was surprised to find these thoughts swirling in the mind of it's unfortunate company. It lingered there, listening further, and upon further intrusion it realized that the form of a clown was probably why it was having so many troubles. This particular human appeared to enjoy his clown persona a bit unusually. It could easily switch forms, elaborating on it's victims' biggest fears. And yet, it was intrigued. It never particularly cared for involving itself in human understanding, however it had still not cracked down on what the scent radiating from them was just yet, and at the moment it struck it as a value to learn rather than ignore. 

It smiles a wide smile, a gaze so unsettling it could burn holes through fragile flesh, sharp shard-like teeth escaping it's gums and slipping through the gap between both lips. It is eerily menacing, unsettling but not quite frightening. Who could it hurt to tease and play with it's food before eating it? 

"Do you fancy a playdate?" It sneered teasingly. 

They tensed, shivers wracking their body. Yet the scent intensified, it did not belong to fear. "P-playdate?" They asked softly. There was a whiff of fear, but not nearly enough to be remotely satisfying. 

"That is what you want, to play? You are excited, after all." It's lips parted further, revealing more and more rows of jagged-edged teeth. From the response it was receiving, it could finally reason with itself just what this human was thinking and feeling. It had never encountered or experienced it before, but based on basic human encounters of all sorts, it was safe to assume what this human saw in this situation they were in. It was interesting in it's own right, yet not something that couldn't be indulged in.

Digging into this human's imagination was like engaging in some sort of treason, these were all things that it clearly wasn't supposed to be seeing. Evil entities tended to have different ideas of fun than humans did.

A low growl rumbles from the monster's throat, sounding as though it is supposed to be a condescending laugh, but it is indulgent in both their fears and darkest desires. It knows this.

"Do you usually like to fuck clowns?" It asked. It was a word not normally used in it's overgrowing vocabulary. It was not a question it waited for an answer for, as soon as it had slipped past it's mouth, it was crawling at an unworldly speed towards them. It's legs seemed to be in the place which it's head should be, it's hands holding it's weight on the ground as it moved. It's head was upside down, chin jutting upwards. It let out an ungodly hiss as it approached, face inches from theirs, and then a long tongue slithered out of it's mouth and grazed a trail of slime down their cheek. 

"Where else do you want my tongue?" It asked, it was followed by a low chuckle of mockery. It's voice had gone gravely, like it took the liberty of chewing up rocks for fun.

The burning sensation of hot breath on their cheek was gone in the same instant it had begun, when they blinked it was gone. The lingering excitement and hope faded slightly, only for a moment when a large hand resurfaced and wrapped around their neck from behind them. They couldn't see, but rather feel the long talon-like claws emerge and tear the fabric of it's gloves as they surfaced and dug into their neck.

"Miss me?" It teased in a wispy breath close to their ear, though it had only been gone for a few seconds. It was an unnerving thought to think about how it had gone from Exorcist crawling in front of them to appearing behind them in a blink of an eye.

Suddenly there was a strong grip around their arms, and then wrapping around their legs in a matter of seconds. Upon looking down, they looked like long tendrils from all directions, wrapping around them like snake coils and keeping them in place. A dark laugh sounded in their ear, loud and pitching, almost bursting an eardrum. And then there were more, a number of identical tendrils wrapping all the way around their body and squeezing them so tight, there was no air. The tendrils were slimy and were slipping all over themselves and leaving trails of slime where they went. It happened so fast, it was hard to notice when they had become essentially a cocoon of tendrils, only able to see a slit of the sewer walls. Even after they could feel all of their bindings come to a stand still, they still still squirmed and trembled against them, smearing more slime across their face and mouth.

As the seconds passed, the coils around them began to squeeze harder and harder, until they were sure they were going to break their rips, and then it ceased. And one by one, the tendrils uncoiled themselves from around them, and they began to be able to breath again, until unexpectedly a tendril wrapped itself around their neck and squeezed. Panic seized them as the tendrils disappeared except the one around their neck, their clothes left slimy and heavy with substance, no longer being worn but simply hanging off their body. The clothes weighed heavily against them, they were dangling above the ground, not sure how far up and how far it was to fall down, the tendril around their neck tight and suffocating. 

Something was forcing their mouth open, they noticed too late before another tendril was forcing it's way past their clenched jaw and down their throat, the grip on their neck seemed impossibly tighter with their throat expanded to fit a thick tendril inside. It was extremely warm, nearly burning the back of their throat. It tasted like burnt water. Had they not been hanging by their neck, it wouldn't be all that unpleasant. 

They could feel it sliding further and further past the back of their throat, some sort of substance was leaking off of it and they could feel it running in rabid succession down their throat and into the depths of their body. And when it seemed to be going down far enough to rip them apart form the inside, the tendril around their neck suddenly slipped away and they fell, only a small distance, falling on their knees and choking on the tendril still down their throat. It stayed a few more minutes before making it's escape, saliva coating it as they watched it retreat, along with some of their dignity with it. 

They could hear an ever-present hissing sound. Looking up, wiping their mouth of access tendril fluid, they could see the clown sitting on it's feet watching them. The tendrils came in rapid numbers from somewhere under it's out of fashion moldy coloured jumpsuit. 

It began to spread it's knees apart without warning and used it's massive claws to rip through the fabric of it's jumpsuit. What was under was  _not_ what they were expecting in the slightest. The grin of satisfaction on it's face suggested it was aiming to surprise. And before they could truly get a good look at what exactly it was, a stray tendril came fourth and grabbed their wrist in a firm but slimy grip. 

The slime covering the tendril made it's grip on them no less strong as it pulled their hand towards what looked like a mouth full of sharp, jagged teeth. But it had to have been impossible, there's no way there could be a mouth located there. All the teeth surrounding were moving in unison, giving the impression of a gnawing mouth. They tried to pull their hand away but to no avail. It was bringing them closer, dragging them by the arm as their knees were grinding against the ground below them. It watched in pleasure, one tendril was wrapped around it's neck and the other was in a tight dance with it's tongue, which had seemed to stretch a few meters for that purpose.

It smiled a wide, toothy smile, and it spoke while it's tongue was still hanging out of it's mouth with an exaggerated lisp. "You wanna finger me?"

At that exact moment, the tendril holding their arm tugged forward so viciously they were unable to find their footing or fight back, and their open fingers fell straight into the mouth of gnawing teeth. The mouth closed around their knuckles, tearing off the flesh from their fingers faster than should be humanly possible as they screamed in agony, begging and pulling their arm, but the crotch mouth had it deep in it's grasp.

"Having fun boning me?" It asked as it laughed a sickening, groggily laugh, while it's other mouth chewed away at their fingers. The screams only fuelled it, and by now the fear scent was radiating off of them. Their agonized voice echoed throughout the walls, and still nobody heard their cries. Finally, their hand was released and they clutched it to their chest hurriedly, wincing and crying as the cold air burned their fingertips, or what was left of them. The teeth had gnawed down on their flesh almost to the bone, but not quite. Blood pooled in a puddle, leaking from the mouth and onto the ground below between it's legs.

"Now..." It began speaking again. It's victim recoiled at the sound, the fear scent was stronger now. It raised it's voice, the sound booming in the air like a loud screech. "Still think you'd like to fuck me?" It's tongue darted out towards them and wrapped around their neck without warning, obviously not requiring an answer to it's question. They squirmed and screamed, yet it kept reeling them in with it's tongue, the bottom of it's tongue was scraping the bottom of it's sharp teeth and making it bleed, blood dripping down it's chin along with a good amount of drool, but it paid no mind.

What an excessive force it's tongue was, it was beyond human comprehension, there was no possible way it's tongue could be strong enough to pull a full grown struggling human towards it, yet it was doing exactly that. As the distance between them became less and less, it's tongue seemed to roll back into it's mouth like a bubble gum tape dispenser. Suddenly, another tendril was wrapped around their neck, pushing the back of their head down, further. They struggled, but their right hand was immobile, stuck to their side as a feeble attempt at protection from further harm. They were pulled closer and closer, and they were even more unwilling to get near the outrageous mouth than they were before. 

"Don'tcha wanna taste me?" It taunted, pulling them closer and pulling their head down by their hair until their face was directly in front of it's lower mouth. They were screaming now, a tendril swiftly tightening around their neck silencing their cries. "C'mon, eat it." It ordered. "Or I'll rip your tongue out of your mouth." 

The grip around their neck only loosened the slightest bit, enough for them to breath properly had they not been hyperventilating from panic. Their breaths came out laboured and choking, but a hand had fastened itself in their hair, forcing their head down and they had no choice but to obey. Their scarred hand stung, their windpipe felt like it might cave in on itself, and yet the hand in their hair, forcing them down, they couldn't ignore how it made them feel aside from the pain and the fear. So when it smelt the scent coming from them again, it shoved their head down harder, so they narrowly missed their lips being bit off by the thousands of teeth lining the lips. 

Despite all the tendrils squirming out of the mouth, their origin apparently belonging deep inside of it, all of them were still able to spread apart and create a space, the lips of the mouth spreading wider to create room. The clown was getting impatient, it had begun squeezing it's legs around their face, a metal coppery smell drifted up their nostrils and they nearly gagged. The teeth were still covered with their blood from sacrificing the skin off of their hand. 

They shakily stuck their tongue out and grazed it against the lip of the mouth. It tasted of blood and... something unworldly. It wasn't comparable to anything they could possibly think of. It was likely considered salty in another planet. But after a moment, the taste of their own blood was not so unbearable, and slowly they expanded the reaches of their tongue towards the centre, where they could feel the slime stick to the tip of their tongue and feel the tendrils pulsating underneath it whenever they swiped across them. They felt one of the teeth grazing against their tongue and stiffened, waiting for their tongue to be bitten clean off. But it never happened. Instead, the teeth shifted their form in some unseen way and began carefully chewing on their bottom lip. 

A small glance up provided them with a limited view of the clown's face. It's mouth hung open, teeth bared and drool falling from it's lip down it's chin and neck. They began to work their tongue once again, salivating a little more and working in larger circles. It didn't particularly find it very satisfying, it just felt like a short human tongue was licking it in different motions. But it was interesting, this was as close as anyone had gotten to it thus far. Still, it sat still, feigning interest because it would be fun to see the shock of being deceived later on. 

After awhile, the human just getting a hang of a comfortable tongue movement, though admittedly frustrated with the clown's lack of response, and the clown growing increasingly bored, it decided it was time to screw with them a little more, it's eye shone a devious amber as it began manifesting a pool of blood inside of itself. They did not see it coming, for they were completely taken aback when the mouth full of teeth began spouting blood directly into their face and open mouth. They tried to pull away, but some of the teeth had fastened themselves on their tongue and would not let go. Horror struck them as more blood bubbled and spat out into their face and down their neck, yet the teeth were digging into their tongue, they could feel their own blood in their teeth and hear the clown laughing hysterically, the sound ringing in their ears as if it was the only thing they could hear and would ever hear again. It was all too much, they tugged to get away again, but the teeth dug in father and they cried out in pain as they felt their tongue rip out of it's socket slightly. 

Suddenly they were free, tumbling backward and holding themselves up with their scarred hand, screaming out in pain. Blood was flowing out of their mouth, they were choking on it, making their throat dry. And the pain in their mouth brought it fourth, their vision was spinning but they could clearly see the teeth ripping into their tongue and devouring it. They were in so much pain they could pass out, but they screamed in agony anyway, the sound gurgled by the blood flow from their severed tongue. 

The memory of the clown saying it would rip out their tongue if they didn't do as it said yet doing it anyway was hazy in their mind, yet still present. Tears were burning their eyes, the pain was alive and pulsating but the clown wasn't fair and it seemed to be finding this all enjoyable and funny. It still sat in front of them, but it seemed to be standing, very slowly, as if it wasn't really standing at all. But every time they blinked, it seemed to be taller and farther from the ground but it's legs remained bent as it would when it was sitting. The tendrils had since ceased to be present, but they weren't sure when it had packed them away. 

A soft jingling sound sounded behind them. They whipped around, but nothing was there. Only the darkness of the sewer. But as they turned back around to face the way they were before, the clown was not where it was before. Suddenly they heard more jingling behind them, followed by the pitter patter sound of something running towards them at fast succession. They knew better than to turn around, but their back burned and sheer panic arose from them as they awaited what could only prove to be another jump scare. 

This time, the jingling was so loud it sounded as if it was coming from directly inside their head. Of course they jumped, whipping their head around this time just to check one more time. They were greeted with a demonic creature so close to their face they could smell it's rancid breath on their lips. It's teeth jutted out in every angle, too big and cramped to fit in it's mouth. Blood was dripping from it's mouth, but they were not sure where the blood had even come from. The thing let out a high pitched horrific giggle and began to twist it's body unnaturally around them, it's head staying in the exact same position. They tried to crawl away, but jumped as two gloved hands firmly held them in place by their shoulders, long wolf-like claws digging into their collarbone. It's body twisted in a full 360, it's back facing them as it's pelvis came to awkwardly straddle their hips, though it was facing the opposite way it was supposed to. It's limbs followed, the joints twisting like a bendy eraser even though it's hands and face stayed the right way forward. It was sickening to watch and hear the joints cracking and groaning in apparent protest. 

Just to add to the discomfort, it began turning it's head unnaturally on it's neck, rotating until it's face was facing them again, but by then the joints in it's neck were split and breaking the skin, and it's facial expression had changed, it was now wearing a wide frown, so wide that it's cheeks were drooping down from it's cheekbones, it's eyes wide and horror stricken. They screamed and tried to hit it's face, but it would not budge, and it's horrific childlike laugh sounded again, but it's face did not move the way it should when it laughed. It stayed the same though it's body shook with laughter. 

They cried and screamed, coughing and choking on their own blood and trying to call for help but being unable to because they could not form words with pools of blood in the back of their throat. It sat with all of it's weight on their lap, laughing as their knees cracked underneath. It began to mock them, it's eyes rolling back into it's skull as black hued tears pooled from it's eye sockets. It let out a pathetic sounding wailing, shaking them by the shoulders which only resulted in them screaming and crying louder. It raised it's voice as a competition, gaining more volume over them. It was obvious nobody would hear their cries if it was so lax with raising it's voice in such a way. It let out a sudden scream in their face, ear piercing and frightening. That got them to shut up. 

It began to grind it's hips against theirs roughly, they could feel the tendrils coiling and moving underneath it's suit every time. They shuddered. "This is what you wanted." It reminded them in such a lust filled voice it was unbelievable something so horrifying could even emit out of it's terrifying face. "So... are you having fun?" It asked mockingly, before roughly grabbing the wrist of their injured hand and giving it a long, stinging lick with the underside of it's leathery tongue. It was a rough surface grazing against what was left of their hand, they screamed in pain as the shock waves shot through them. It shot it's tongue back into it's mouth, giggling wildly as it climbed off of them in a haste, it began running into the darkness carrying itself on it's hands, it's chilling giggle echoing long after it had disappeared. 

 

~~~~~

 

They startled awake with a chilling screech sounding around them. They were not certain when they had passed out or how much time had passed since then, only that the burning pain in their hand was still there, the pain of their missing tongue only a dull ache lest they attempt to move it. It was like a stump they felt they could swallow at any given moment, it had ceased any movement it could have performed before and was therefore stuck at the back of their throat, immobile. 

The screech continued, but it was a dull sound, like a sound that was so faint you would be convinced it was coming from your own head. It was like the constant music in a horror movie, you expect something to jump out or scare you at any moment. They were no longer groggy as they sat up, or tried to, as best they could with only one working hand. Their body was sore from laying on the cold ground for who knows how long. The sewer stayed dark at all times, a faint outside light shining in providing the shapes and silhouettes of their surroundings, but it did little for the comfort of sight. 

The sound grew louder, alarm was building within them as they struggled to stand, to find some way out. They had been left alone while they were unconscious as far as they could tell, but there was a great vast feeling of unknown as far as what would happen next was concerned. 

A loud booming sound occurred to their right. They froze, slowly turning their head to the sound. There was nothing there. They expected to see the clown again but there was not a thing. They turned their attention back to standing, attempting to somehow find a way out, find the way they had come in, as it was the only exit they knew of, but their mind was hazy. It was like they could barley remember where they were, or what had occurred before, which was odd. 

They suddenly heard the faintest of sounds behind them, a thundering sound like something big was stomping it's way through the sewer tunnels, it echoed around each tunnel and throughout the dank space so they couldn't be sure in which direction it was really coming from. It was as if... there were heavy footsteps thundering forwards, though it sounded more like scurrying, but not that of a small creature, the sound was much too present and booming.

Then the sound abruptly stopped, but it sounded so close, the booming was echoing loudly in their eardrums. They could feel their heart beating rapidly in their chest, the sound of their blood pumping in time with their heart coincided with the threatening sound of approach, boom boom, boom boom. 

And then they felt the breathing before they heard it, heavy, panting breaths against the entire backside of their body. Soft, crackly giggles were barely audible in between each laboured pant, but they were there. The sound of it was sounding behind them and in their right ear, the heated breath traveling down their neck and making them shiver. The even breaths and deep voice could have been somewhat erotic, had the situation not been so thoroughly unpleasant. And it was unsettling, because the breath brushed against their entire body each time, not just the neck like it would have for someone, or something of normal size. 

They knew what they would see before they turned around. Slowly, they convinced their body to turn, and expecting what they would see didn't make it any less horrifying when their eyes settled on it. It was another version of the clown from before, but it was much bigger, not that it hadn't been tall before. It's giant face upturned as it grinned a horrible grin at them, several rows of jagged teeth jutted from it's lips as they surely couldn't all fit in such a small space. It's gums dripped with dark blood, and they almost heaved upon seeing what looked to be the finger of a toddler lodged in one of it's teeth.  

"Huhuheheh" it chuckled darkly at them, and before they had time to react, it's giant gloved hand was reaching out of the dark depths toward them. It's fingers curled around them, squeezing their waist tight as they struggled, it's teeth separated horridly as it let out an awful, demonic laugh like something deep within it's throat had just come from the deepest reaches of Hell. 

They struggled against it's grip while it's dark amber eyes peered down at them, the grin on it's face big enough to reach it's eye-sockets. And as they were staring at it's face, unable to look away, they faintly noticed a crawling sensation on the back of their neck. They looked away and looked to the hand holding them tight, it appeared to be wriggling with maggots. They materialized out of the cloth of the glove, crawling out of the fabric and surrounding them in large numbers, the wet sound of their bodies wriggling against each other the only thing that they seemed to be able to hear as they watched in horror. And after blinking a few times, they discovered that they were gone, but it was only because the hand keeping them captive was getting smaller. The clown remained big, it's back brushing the top of the sewer drain, but the hand shrank until it was still big enough to hold them in it's grasp, but small enough that it could fit it's fingers into their mouth and force their jaw open, which is what it did. 

They tried to fight it, to lock their jaw and keep it closed because they did not know what horrid things it would stuff in their mouth. But they could feel their jaw cracking painfully as it's fingers pulled at their bottom set of teeth, and after a few moments the stiff pain in their jaw was too much so they opened their mouth obediently, wincing at what was to come. It's fingers dug into the wound on what was left of their tongue and they screeched, making a move to close their mouth over it's fingers, but it suddenly possessed enough strength to hold their mouth open, pinching their chin painfully as a warning, like it would rip their jaw off it's hinges if they tried anything more. They whimpered but opened their mouth again, watching distastefully as the clown let it's tongue loll out of it's mouth, drool and blood pooling and gathering at the base of it's tongue. And then it spit. Into their open mouth. But the portion was much too big from it's big mouth and instead ended up all over their face and dripping from their clothes. 

They gagged on the slimy copper-y taste of it's spit and began dry heaving, more spit mixture dripping into their eyes as they bent and heaved. It was still holding their mouth open, it's thumb wiping some of the puke from their chin and attempting to rub it into their eye, it's big mouth pretending to puke mockingly. 

When they had finally retched all that was in their stomach, they felt tears sliding down their cheeks, because puking made you cry sometimes, and because they looked into the hungry, glowing eyes of the clown staring at them and they knew that they were never getting back home to their family. They were never going to leave this sewer. 

Almost the same moment they had that thought, the clown began laughing again, it's large mouth expanding impossibly wider, it's teeth sliding backward to make room for even more rows of teeth. And then the hand holding them let go, and they went crashing down to the ground, their knee cracking loudly with the impact and landing on their injured hand. They let out a strangled cry of pain, momentarily paralyzed while they failed to realize that the clown, now with more teeth than before, who was drooling large amounts down it's chin was in pursuit. On it's hands and knees, it shuffled towards them. Once they realized this, they began trying to stagger backwards, repeatedly putting weight on their hand and crying out each time. They were crying hysterically, they could see it in front of them getting closer, it was going slowly but the look on it's face said that it knew it would catch up in any case. 

It's face was so close to them, their palm hit a rock that jabbed painfully into their flesh and they were deterred, and then in the same moment it had their right foot in between it's teeth. It's teeth were so sharp they dug into the skin, drawing blood. It only hurt worse, flesh tearing as it lifted their entire weight by one leg. They screamed, dangling from it's mouth like a wild hunt. In some ways, it was exactly what it was. 

It's teeth ground together against their leg and ground the skin away, soon it was chewing on bone, the crunching sound delightful to it's hearing. It enjoyed the screams and cries of it's prey, the flailing body against it's chin, their intoxicating fear scent, that is until there was no more. The scent suddenly faded away, the body ceased it's flailing, the screams abruptly stopped. It opened it's mouth and dropped the body, staring at it with a soft growl of distaste. They had died of shock. 

A less horrifying way to die than most of it's other victims, they were lucky. But no matter, it had put them through enough fear before they died to keep it feeling somewhat sustained. And just because they were dead it didn't mean it still couldn't fool around with the body. 

It shrunk back to it's normal size, examining the body from a less devious height. They had landed on their head when it dropped them, their neck was split, the bones of the spine sticking up through the skin. It slowly sauntered over closer, reaching over and gripping the exposed spine and ripping the rest of it out of the body. All sorts of tendons ripped and thrashed as it did this, and it relished in the sound of it. It examined the spine it now acquired, thinking to itself it could use this as a chewing bone at some point and tossing it aside. It then sat on top of the body with it's feet on either side, crouching as it's hands clawed at the gaping wound and splitting it open wider. It then proceeded to pull out organs from the back, pushing down on the ribs and breaking them all in one crumbling motion. 

It grabbed hold of the intestines and wrapped them around it's neck like a prize, but then considered it might be indulging too much and tossed them aside. It stepped around the body and crouched in front of the head. The nose was in the ground, the neck twisted at an odd angle. It let it's tongue slither out of it's mouth and used it's fingers to open the mouth of the body, forcing it's tongue inside and it stretched it until it could see the tip of it's tongue come out from the wound on the back. It then stretched even farther until it could see it come out the back and then proceeded to giggle to itself thinking it was somewhat amusing. It receded it's tongue back into it's mouth, sucking on the blood it acquired from the body. 

It then crawled over to the body's other side, tendrils materializing and approaching the body. It was inactive, but it thought it would nevertheless be fun to watch every possible entrance of the body tear away at it's hand. At least three tendrils entered every entrance, the tight feeling feeling making it hiss but it would not derail it's fun. It made the tendrils expand and stretch, watching the body bleed and tear and feeling the mouth split from jaw to ear. It laughed and laughed and muttered "this is what you wanted" in a small, hysterical voice over and over again, though it knew full well it was not what they had wanted, no this way, but they were dead now so it mattered not to it. 

It picked up an organ from the ground and bit into it, delighting in the explosion of blood in it's mouth as it watched the body stretch and tear until the skin broke away from skin and there was nothing more connecting the body parts to each other. A large puddle of rotting blood sat around the body and it crouched down and slurped it up with it's long tongue like a wild animal, but no animal would ever cackle in that way while it had blood dripping from it's chin and claws. 

 

~~~~~

 

A few days later, the victim's family would come into the hospital upon request via phone-call, frenzied and wondering what they had found of their missing child. It had been found by a local six year old just a few yards out from the park. It was covered in maggots and flies and the child loved bugs. He carried it over to his parents raving about his find, smiling while his parents stood horrified. A few hours later they had done DNA tests on it. It was a lower jaw, split from the rest of the skull. It had wanted them to find it like that and nothing else, the fate of their missing child unknown yet horrifically assumed at the same time.

 There was an evil lurking, it was a vivid reminder of that fact, and it was even scarier that you never knew where or who it may strike next, or how long until it did. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
